Harvest Moon Drabble of Valentine
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Hanya sedikit Drabble dari beberapa pairing Harvest Moon yang ada Hehehehe, dengan Insert Song dari Martina McBride, PART 1 special for Valentine days, If you want to continue it, tell me to write it again


**HARVEST MOON!**

**DRABBLE OF VALENTINE**

**.**

**/Song Presented by Our singer/**

**.**

**/Many Characters input/**

**.**

**I'm Litte Yagami Osanowa doesn't own HARVEST MOON or the characters on it, I only own this Fiction and the crazy Ideas in my head**

_**.**_

* * *

_**If there were no words…**_

_**no way to speak…**_

_**I would still hear you…**_

_**if there were no tears…**_

_**no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you…**_

**Fill the Love Chocolate**

Gray saat ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di Toko Blacksmith tanpa menyadari kehadiran Claire yang sudah ada di dalam Toko dengan wajah yang ceria dan berseri-seri sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita biru yang mungil.

"Graaayy~" sapa Claire dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat ceria..

Gray berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Claire dibelakangnya, sambil menaikan alis heran Gray membuka mulutnya "Ada apa, Claire?—Bukankah kau punya pekerjaan di peternakan saat ini.."

Claire mengembungkan pipinya "Huuu! Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang kemari menemui Gray-kun yang kusayangi.." ucap Claire sukses membuat Gray blushing seketika, kemudian ia memberikan kotak yang ia bawa kepada Gray "..Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." tambah Claire

Gray menerima kotak tersebut dengan wajah penasaran kemudian memandangi Claire "Apa isi kotak ini?" tanyanya lagi

"…Ra-Ha-Si-A.. Kau boleh membukanya setelah aku keluar dari Toko.." ucap Claire sambil tertawa kecil kemudian..

**Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir diberikan oleh Claire sebelum kemudian ia melangkah keluar Toko meninggalkan Gray yang masih terdiam mematung untuk beberapa menit sebelum kemudian membuka kotak yang diberikan Claire kepadanya yang berisi sebuah coklat dengan secarik kertas diatasnya yang bertuliskan…

_**Tottemo Daisuki da yo, Gray-Kun…**_

_**Watashi no Koi…Happy Valentine…**_

_**Love,Claire…**_

**Like a Thousand Star**

Karen sudah lama menyukai Jack Harvinton, Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda tersebut—Mungkin harapannya hanya akan sia-sia mengingat Jack sangat disukai oleh para gadis di Mineral Town yang jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu, di Malam Valentine dimana semua kekasih menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama—Karen menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan di pesisir pantai kota Mineral tidak mempedulikan apapun disekitarnya dan malah sibuk di dalam dunia pemikirannya sendiri sambil membawa sebungkus _pocky_ ditangannya.

"…Karen?" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya membuat gadis itu sontak berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sepasang Mata Coklat kini tengah menatapnya

Mata Emerald milik Karen langsung terpaku melihat sosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Jack yang ada di depannya, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rambut coklatnya mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru yang tampak simple dan dan sederhana.

Perbincangan singkat terjadi di antara keduanya yang berakhir dengan Jack dan juga Karen yang kini duduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut sambil menatapi bintang-bintang yang bersinar memenuhi langit malam saat itu.

"…Bintangnya hari ini terlihat indah bukan?" ucap Jack sambil tersenyum menatap langit

Karen hanya bisa mengangguk tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena malu atau karena lidahnya yang saat ini terasa kaku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, tangannya mengepal kesal karena kelemahannya ini dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"J—Jack…" panggil Karen dengan ucapan terbata-bata

Jack menoleh "Ya?" balasnya dengan menaikan alis heran begitu melihat Karen menyodorkan bungkus _pocky_ miliknya

"K—Kau mau?" tanya Karen menawarkan kepada Jack, padahal di dalam hati ia tidak berniat mengatakan hal seperti itu, tujuannya bukan menawarkan _pocky_!

"Tentu! Terima kasih, Karen!" ucap Jack sambil meraih beberapa stick _pocky_ sebelum kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulutnya tidak menyadari Karen sejak tadi terus menatapnya dengan pikiran yang terus berteriak dan menyeruak memberikannya komando untuk segera bertindak secepat mungkin.

"…..Jack, Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu…." ucap Karen pelan menatap pemuda itu disampinya dengan alis terangkat dan masih dengan stick _pocky_ di mulutnya, melihat stick _pocky_ yang masih ada di mulut Jack saat itu membuat Karen mendapatkan sebuah ide sehingga langsung saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pemuda itu sebelum kemudian menggigit stick _pocky_ tersebut dan perlahan mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu sebelum kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah "…Aku… Menyukaimu.. Jack…"

Jack hanya tertawa tertahan saja "Sepertinya aku sudah di dahului…" ucap Jack sambil mengangkat dagu Karen dan mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut membalas pernyatan gadis itu barusan dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari coklat biasa

_**And even if the sun refused to shine…**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme..**_

_**You wuld still have my heart until the end of time…**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine…**_

**Cherish The Memory**

"…Harvest Goddess, anda terlihat murung…" ucap Flip si peri mungil berwarna ungu kepada kini Harvest Goddess yang terlihat sedang termenung ditempatnya berada

Menjadi seorang Dewi yang mengatur dan melindungi segalanya memang merupakan beban yang berat—Ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bebas dan juga beristirahat hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang begitu special menurutnya—Ia tidak begitu mengetahui apa perasaannya ini, karena ini bukanlah sekedar perasaan biasa, ia merasa selalu ingin bertemu dengan 'dia', berjalan berdampingan dengan 'dia' dan bahkan ia ingin merasakan bagaimana jika seandainya ia memiliki keluarga dengan 'dia'—Dewi tidak mencinta, Apakah itu benar? Lalu apa perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini kepada 'dia' yang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari?

"…Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Harvest Goddess lemah kepada peri kecil itu sambil tersenyum kecil tetapi sinar di matanya mengatakan hal yang jauh berbeda dari perkataannya "…Maaf membuatmu cemas…" tambahnya lagi

"Uh—Baiklah, kalau begitu…" ucapnya sedikit lega kemudian terbang mengelilingi Harvest Goddess "Aku dengar—Hari ini hari Valentine Goddess~" ucapnya dengan ceria

"Valentine? Apa itu?..." tanya Harvest Goddess

Flip mmenggoyangkan jemarinya kemudian menjelaskan apa itu Valentine kepada Sang Dewi yang kelihatan begitu penasaran dengan perayaan Hari Valentine itu, Sang Dewi sendiri yang telah mendengar penjelasan tentang Hari Valentine tersebut menjadi sedikit bersemangat ingin membuat coklat yang akan selanjutnya ia berikan kepada 'seseorang' di sana…

~Skip Time~

Baru saja Kasey berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah bekerja keras di ladang dan menyiram tanaman juga mengeluarkan hewan-hewan di kandang untuk merumput, langkahnya kini terhenti begitu mendapati seorang gadis entah siapa berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"…Err—Kalau boleh tahu, Siapa namamu? Apa kau penduduk baru yang akan tinggal disini?" tanya Kasey

Gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya dan Mata Emerald yang sangat anggun menatapinya dengan lembut "…Kau tidak mengenaliku, Kasey?" tanyanya pelan

Kasey membulatkan matanya terkaget melihat sosok di depannya sebelum kemudian "Ha—Harvest Goddess?" ucapnya sambil menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah tidak percaya dengan penampilan Sang Dewi saat ini di depannya "B-Bagaimana bisa?"

Sang Dewi hanya tersenyum "Aku hanya bisa menggunakan sosok manusia ini sebentar.. selain itu, aku kesini untuk…" ucapannya sedikit tergantung karena malu

Kasey memiringkan kepala menunggu ucapan yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya

"Untuk… Memberikanmu ini…" ucap Sang Dewi terburu-buru menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas pembungkus berwarna emas dengan pita merah mengkilap yang menghiasinya "Flip menjelaskannya padaku kalau sekarang adalah Hari Valentine… dan.. dan…"

Kasey memandang kotak yang diterimanya itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sang Dewi yang tidak menyadari betapa meronanya wajahnya saat itu karena senyuman lembut yang di paparkan pemuda itu untuknya "Terima Kasih, Harvest Goddess…"

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu… Kasey…" sahut Sang Dewi membalas "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini… Terima kasih sudah membantuku dan juga para penduduk di Desa ini, Aku sangat… sangat berterima kasih karena kau setiap hari selalu mengunjungiku…" tambah Sang Dewi sambil mengecup pelan pipi Kasey sebelum menambahkan "Aku akan menunggumu kedatanganmu…" sebelum kemudian menghilang

Ya—Bahkan Seorang Dewi sekalipun dapat jatuh kedalam sebuah cinta yang tulus. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekuatan cinta karena ia tidak akan melepaskan pasangan tersebut sebelum mereka dipersatukan, bagaimana dengan kisah cinta ini? Mungkin akan berakhir dengan akhiran yang bahagia tentunya… Dan Harvest Goddess sendirilah yang suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati itu…

_**All of my life…**_

_**I have been waiting for…**_

_**All you give to me…**_

_**You've opened my eyes…**_

_**And shown me how to love unselfishly…**_

**BitterSweet Happiness**

Mark adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kutu buku dan sangat kurang pergaulan—Sehari-hari ia selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal membuatnya menjadi sasaran para penganggu untu memukuli atau menyiksa dirinya, Tapi dibalik semua itu justru yang membuat semua orang heran adalah kenapa Mark-si-kutu-buku itu bisa akrab dengan Lanna seorang Primadona di sekolah.

"Hai, Mark~" sapa Lanna ramah seperti biasa kepadanya

"H-Hai…" balas Mark sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang ia baca

Lanna menoleh buku yang dibaca oleh Mark "Wah! Kau membaca yang seperti ini juga Mark? Kalkulus kan bahan yang dipelajari di semester 2 nanti…"

"U-Urm.."

Lanna adalah gadis yang ceria, keluarganya juga berasala dari kalangan orang yang kaya raya sehingga hidupnya bergelimang dengan harta berbeda dengan Mark yang sederhana saja, akhir-akhir ini keduanya menjadi semakin dekat tapi entah kenapa Mark ingin mengakhiri semua ini karena ia tahu, tidak ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya meskipun ia selalu menyimpan perasaan suka terhadap Lanna tapi apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia hanya orang Cupu yang tidak ada apa-apanya—Ia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya tidak bisa ia tanggung lagi.

Maka dimulailah rencananya untuk menjauhi Lanna, ia menghindar setiap gadis itu berusaha menghampirinya dan bahkan lari ketika gadis itu mengejarnya—Kini sudah hampir dua minggu ia melakukan rencana tersebut dan tampak terlihat wajah murung yang kini menghiasi wajah ceria milik Lanna.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku—Kenapa Mark menjauhiku…" ucap Lanna sedih kepada Alisa sahabat perempuannya di dalam kelas

Alisa hanya mengangkat bahu "Mungkin Mark membutuhkan privasi untuk sendiri saat ini Lanna.."

Lanna menghela napas "Apakah—Ia berpikir aku hanya seorang yang sama seperti yang lainnya? Padahal aku sangat mengangguminya dalam waktu yang lama, Lisa… Aku… Aku tertarik pada Mark dan aku tidak peduli dia kutu buku atau bukan…"

"Lanna…"

Lanna melangkah keluar kelas menuju ke lorong sekolah dimana ia di halangi oleh Amir yang merupakan salah satu dari anak-anak berandal yang ada di sekolah, Amir memaksa Lanna untuk bersenang-senang bersamanya namun Lanna yang berusaha melawan daritawaran Amir tersebut. Ia berteriak agar seseorang mau menolongnya tapi percuma saja karena saat itu suasana di sekitar sangatlah sepi—Tapi… Tiba-Tiba saja Mark datang dan mendorong Amir menjauh dari Lanna dan melindunginya, sungguh tidak dapat dikira kalau seorang kutu buku seperti Mark ternyata cukup ahli dalam ilmu bela diri yang terbukti ia bisa menyingkirkan Amir hanya dengan 1 kali serangan saja dan tentunya Amir langsung menghilang entah kemana ia pergi saat itu.

"…Kau tidak apa-apa—" sebelum Mark sempat menanyakan keadaan Lanna, gadis itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat sedikit terisak, Mark yang merasa bersalah hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu berusaha menenangkan tangisnya sambil menggumam pelan perkataan maafnya atas perbuatannya selama ini

"Mark Bodoh! Hiks… Aku tidak peduli kalau.. kalau kau itu kutu buku atau apapun itu…" ucap Lanna sambil memukul pelan dada Mark "Pokoknya Mark harus selalu ada disampingku! Karena.. Karena… Aku menyukai Mark!" tambahnya lagi dengan mata sembab dan rona muka di wajahnya.

"…Lanna?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before…**_

_**In my dreams I couldn't love you more…**_

_**I will give you my heart…**_

_**Until the end of time…**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine…**_

**Tomatoes Incidents**

"Kumohonnn~" pinta Akari memelas pada Gill Hamilton, suaminya sambil menyodorkan sebuah garpu berisi potongan Tomat yang kini dilapisi oleh sesuatu berwarna coklat aneh di atasnya

Gill mundur sedikit kebelakang "Tidak, Akari!—Jauhkan itu dariku!" ucap Gill dengan wajah horror

Akari berkacak pinggang "Ayolah—sayang~ sekali gigit sajaaa~ lagipula apa yang salah dengan Tomat ini?"

Gill menunjuk lapisan berwarna coklat aneh di atas Tomat itu dengan jarinya "Karena itu bukan Tomat, Akari—Itu sesuatu…sesuatu… yang aneh dan bukan merupakan Tomat! Aku tidak akan mau memakannya meskipun kau memaksaku sekalipun.."

"Hei! Ini Tomat berlapis coklat yang sudah susah aku buat untukmu Gill—lagipula rasanya tidak terlalu buruk karena Maya yang sudah mengajarinya!" bantah Akari sedikit sebal "Lagipula hari ini Hari Valentine, jadi kau wajib memakannya atau…"

"Atau…"

"Atau aku akan membakar semua berkas-berkas skripsimu di Kantor!" ancam Akari sambil menyeringai licik mengetahui bahwa berkas-berkas di tempat kerja Gill adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya

Gill menelan ludah—kemudian menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk pelan menyetujui…

"Buka mulutnya Aaaa~" ucap Akari sambil menyuapi Gill yang perlahan membuka mulutnya untuk memakan hidangan baru tersebut untuknya…

**Glek!—Brugh!**

"Gill!" Akari langsung berteriak kaget lataran Gill, suaminya langsung passed out seketika setelah ia menelan Tomat berlapis coklat hidangan Akari tersebut.

Satu hal yang perlu diingat oleh Gill di tahun yang akan datag adalah, jangan pernah sekalipun membuat Akari membuat hidangan Tomat belapis coklat lagi untuknya di Hari Valentine yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus terbaring sakit selama seminggu penuh di rumah.

_**And even if the sun refused to shine…**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme…**_

_**You would still have my heart …**_

_**Until the end of time'cause all I need is you, my Valentine**_

**Harvest God and Chocolate**

Memang sebagai Dewa yang melindungi Pulau Castanet, Ignis sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat singgasananya. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena Hari ini tentunya ia mengetahui bahwa hari ini hari yang sangat special bagi Molly—Istrinya yang bekerja di peternakan di Pulau Castanet ini, ya dia memang mencintai gadis peternak yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat mengunjunginya di tempatnya saat ini berada, Ia ingin sekali untuk satu hari penuh ini berada di samping Molly melewati sesuatu yang dikatakan para manusia sebagai Hari Valentine ini.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Molly sangat senang begitu mendapati Ignis sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga mereka menunggu dirinya yang saat itu baru saja selesai melakukan pekerjaannya di peternakan, Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun Ignis langsung menggandeng tangan Istrinya berjalan berdampingan dengannya megelilingi berbagai tempat di Pulau Castanet tidak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan para penduduk ketika melihat sang Dewa sendiri ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, Apa yang biasanya orang-orang lakukan di Hari seperti ini?" tanya Ignis sambil menatap Molly disampingnya

Molly hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Ignis itu, Mereka sudah sepanjang hari berjalan ke berbagai tempat dan menikmati waktu mereka berdua hingga senja hari ini keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar di atas bukit untuk menikmati pemandangan langit senja dan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan segera terbenam.

"Well—Semua pasangan mehabiskan waktu mereka bersama dan…" ucapan Molly menggatung sejenak

Ignis mengangkat alis heran "Dan—? Apa ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu bersama atau kau ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang lain setelah ini?"

"Bukan—Kita sudah cukup berkeliling ke banyak sekali tempat Ignis dan aku sangat menyukainya juga merasa senang kau sudah datang menemaniku walaupun aku tahu pekerjaanmu masih sangat padat saat ini…" ucap Molly sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagian "Selain menghabiskan waktu di hari ini, Para Gadis juga membuat coklat…"

"Coklat?—"

"Benar—Coklat yang akan nanti mereka berikan untuk seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi…" jelas Molly sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda "…Aku baru saja ingin memberikannya padamu saat aku berkunjung nanti tapi… umm… Aku harap kau emnyukai coklat, Ignis.." tambah Molly dengan wajah memerah

Ignis hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Molly yang masih sedikit agak canggung bersama dengan dirinya, Ia mengambil kotak tersebut sebelum kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Molly dibawah langit senja di saksikan oleh bintang-bintang di kejauhan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan menyukainya… Aku menyukai semua pemberian yang selalu kau berikan padaku…" ucap Ignis memeluk erat gadis itu di dekatnya

_**I will give you my heart…**_

_**Until the end of time…**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine…**_

_**Cause all I need is you My Valentine..**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine…**_

* * *

**Litte**: semangat "HALO, **HARVEST MOON FANDOM**!"

**Laksmi**: -_- masih sempet u apdet yang lain…

**Litte**: Ngak apa-apa don Oc~ wahahahahhaa~ btw, ini sedikit Drabble dari beberapa Harvest Moon yang pernah Litte liad di Youtube atau dimainin di Laptop~ udah lama ngak menyapa Fandom HM heheehe… jadi bikin sedikit drabble aja deh~

**Laksmi**: _She's just a totally moron Author.._

**Litte**: **Read and Review for the like**~ dan maaf jika ada keterangan waktu yang salah juga alur yang aneh di cerita~ dan Litte juga mengatakan "**SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE~**"

**Laksmi**: -_- Masih belum waktunya~

**Litte**: wkwkwkw~ Hallah~ daripada telat lebih baik sekarang bilangnyaaaa~ Enjoy saja yah Minna _and take it easy_


End file.
